


the truth lies in between the first and fortieth drink

by littledust



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next time Amy runs into River Song, she is absolutely, awfully, accidentally piss drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the truth lies in between the first and fortieth drink

The next time Amy runs into River Song, she is absolutely, awfully, accidentally piss drunk. (Accidentally because the Doctor forgot that the nectar of the gavery flower has certain _effects_ on humans.)

"You," she begins, trying to focus on River, who looks younger than when she saw her last. Hasn't the Doctor come back with the sobriety pill yet? The bar is packed, but honestly. "You are--smashing," she slurs. It's true. River Song always looks gorgeous, but Amy loves a good red dress, especially on a lady with a wicked grin.

"You're smashed," River says, but she reaches out and clasps Amy's hand. "Come on, then, I think they have something like water at the bar. What are you doing on this planet?"

"Traveling a bit. Don't want to settle down just yet." Amy finds herself seated at the bar, River having signaled for a glass of water, or water-like substance. She waggles her free hand back and forth in the air, trying to convey her ambivalence about marriage and loneliness and traversing time and space with her not-imaginary childhood friend. River, she notices with quickened heartbeat, is still holding her other hand.

The glass of something arrives, changing the tension without breaking it. Amy takes a sip of liquid and is suddenly sober, more sober than she is on most days. She shakes her head, trying to dispel the feeling that she's just had her head ducked in ice water. "What was _that_?"

"Well," River purrs, "I didn't want you to be drunk when I did _this_." And with that, River Song, smashing in a red dress, kisses Amy Pond, not-smashed on a faraway planet. River's mouth is warm and feels red, red like her dress, red like velvet and sunsets and little candies. Amy feels tipsy again, only better, alive in every nerve of herself, and she laughs out loud when the kiss ends.

"Just think about what exactly you're settling for," River says, and saunters off into the crowd.

Watching her go, Amy grins and thinks that the Doctor is a lucky, lucky man.


End file.
